Clothes
by thedeepbluesky
Summary: "Vete a la mierda" o algo por el estilo quiso decir Green, lo que salió de su boca fue, en cambio: —¿No llevas nada debajo?


**Advertencias:** Sin spoilers. Inofensivo.

* * *

En el Tumblr Prompt "Is that my shirt?".

* * *

 **CLOTHES**  
 _Capítulo Único_

Blue era total y completamente una plasta, durante sus 18 años de vida, Green no lo había dudado ni una sola vez. Ni cuando la conoció, ni cuando la trató, tampoco cuando se autoproclamó a sí misma la segunda al mando de su gimnasio (y es que había que recalcar que el gimnasio era de Green, suyo en toda la extensión de la palabra) ni cuando, astuta y confianzuda como siempre, le hizo una copia a la llave de su casa para entrar y salir del lugar como Pedro por su casa.

Por supuesto, Green ya había cambiado la cerradura, destruido la llave de Blue y gritado a la chica por osar allanar su morada, pero a Blue todo su razonamiento le entró por una oreja y le salió por la otra porque no pasaron ni dos días para que la chica volviera a aposentarse en su sofá con el control de la televisión en la mano, como si aquella regañina nunca hubiera sucedido.

Cuando Green le preguntó, por cierto, cómo diablos había entrado a su casa nuevamente, Blue sólo le había guiñado el ojo antes de decir:

—Fui una ladrona, cariño.

Ja, como si esa mierda fuera algo de lo que estar orgullosa.

Pero Blue también carecía de sentido del humor, al parecer.

Con el pasar del tiempo, Green se volvió un poco, un tanto menos reacio a verla como parte del amueblado o la decoración de la casa, aunque eso no significaba que lo aceptaba, por supuesto. Nadie en su sano juicio aceptaría tal invasión a su propiedad.

—Es que a Blue le gusta mucho estar contigo —le había dicho Red cuando Green le contó, con su típica cara de alerda'o y una sonrisa misteriosa en la cara. Sonrisa que no le quedaba.

—Podrías cobrarle alquiler —había sido la genial idea de Yellow en medio de una ola de parpadeos confusos. La idea era buena, ¡pero no tenía sentido! ¡Él quería echarla, no conservarla!

—Los chicos de hoy son muy rápidos —fue el comentario de su abuelo Oak.

—Seguro no se lo has dicho como debes —reprochó Crystal que pasaba por ahí.

Claro que se lo había dicho como debía. Blue era la testaruda.

Fue un día de septiembre lleno de agitación en el que Green llegó tarde a su pequeña casa. Liberó a sus pokémon en el gran jardín, como siempre, y entró echo polvo y arrastrando los pies. La luz de la salita estaba encendida, la de la cocina también.

Blue estaba en casa.

—¡Hey! —saludó ella con la cuchara en la boca—. Cené sin ti ya que parecía que no vendrías hoy.

La única cosa buena que Blue hacía era cocinar. Y no le salía mal, gracias a Arceus.

—Fue un día largo.

Green, cansado antes de siquiera empezar a discutir, se sentó frente a Blue y comenzó a comer lo que la chica había cocinado (pollo con verduras y arroz). Se fijó que ella sólo estaba cuchareando un cereal con leche.

—¿Estuviste aquí en la tarde?

—No, pasé con Yellow todo el día.

—¿Por qué hiciste comida entonces?

—Pensé que tendrías más hambre que para sólo un pan y algo de leche. Era muy tarde cuando llegué y no estabas todavía —explicó la entrenadora y se encogió de hombros.

Era extraño cuando Blue era considerada. Green nunca sabía cómo reaccionar ante esto.

—Voy a tomar una ducha —declaró Green un tanto turbado, apurando el último bocado.

—Dormiré aquí.

—Vete a tu casa.

—Sabes que no lo haré —canturreó ella.

Green no discutió más. Era caso perdido. Fue hasta la ducha y sintió el agua fría devolverlo a la vida. Salió luego de quince minutos con el cabello escurriendo y el cuerpo más ligero.

Luego se encontró con Blue.

—¿Esa es mi camisa? —preguntó tan pronto como la vio.

Fue una oleada de emociones aquello que lo golpeó en ese momento: vergüenza porque parecía que Blue no llevaba nada debajo. Enojo porque parecía que Blue no llevaba nada debajo. Emoción porque parecía que Blue no llevaba nada debajo. Estupefacción porque, carajo, Blue no llevaba nada debajo. Confusión porque la camisa era suya, demasiado grande para Blue, pero aún así el pensamiento de "se le ve bien" cruzó por su cabeza.

—Mis pijamas están sucios y hoy no pasé por casa para traer más. Tu ropa es cómoda, por cierto.

"Vete a la mierda" o algo por el estilo quiso decir Green, lo que salió de su boca fue, en cambio:

—¿No llevas nada debajo?

Blue le miró directo a los ojos, parpadeó con desconcierto y luego echó la cabeza hacia atrás, soltando una carcajada.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —siguió riendo—. ¿Eso te preocupa? —parecía que le faltaba el aire en momento—. No te preocupes, no tengo intención de seducirte, no seas idiota. Mira.

Con ambas manos la entrenadora elevó los bordes de la camisa y demostró que, efectivamente, llevaba debajo unos shorts pequeños.

—Buenas noches, Green. Sólo no sueñes conmigo, que te voy a oír.

Blue entró a la habitación de huéspedes de la que se había adueñado y Green se quedó allí, parado en medio de la sala con el cabello mojando todavía sus hombros y cara de lelo.

No se resistió y le dirigió una seña obsena con los dedos a la habitación de Blue, aunque ella no podiera verla.

—Tiene que irse de aquí. Pronto —dijo para sí mismo sacudiendo la cabeza.

Aunque el idiota esa noche había sido él.


End file.
